


Kneel（AU/ABO/王子X情夫）

by shentu



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-18 10:20:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20637557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shentu/pseuds/shentu
Summary: 本文中gg的形象请参照青莎里的马洛





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Qingo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qingo/gifts).

阿不思用月牙石做的发网罩上了自己的卷发，银白的发饰垂在红棕的长发上，随着欧米伽的动作还会微微晃动。由公爵指派的贝塔侍女悉心打理好了他的卷发，让阿不思留在胸前的两缕红发柔软且散发光泽。

“您看看，”侍女为他举起了铜镜。“只要有您在场，任何欧米伽都会黯然失色。”

“我好不好看不重要，重要的是国王陛下能否对我产生兴趣。”回应侍女的话，阿不思端详着镜里的自己，他看到的是一个为了财富与爵位而被出卖的欧米伽，的确美丽——美丽而绝望。“陛下忠爱纤细的美人，不过他已有连续两任的情妇都是黑发，希望他发现自己也喜欢红发。”

“他会的。”将镜子拿开，侍女为阿不思的衣领与发梢点上了香水。香水是由欧米伽自身的信息素而特别配制的，可麻烦了调香师，目的自然是让阿不思闻起来更加诱人，更能吸引王国最尊贵的阿尔法。

“公爵大人已经安排好了一切，您只需要按照公爵嘱咐的去做就好。”

完成好自己的工作后，侍女向后退开，把位置让给了站在一旁的阿尔法。不像侍女，公爵的侍从绕着他转了一圈，跟审视一件待估价的商品一样审视欧米伽。抿着嘴的阿尔法似乎总有哪里不满意，最后男人俯下身，整理了一下阿不思的衣领，将其敞得更开了一些。

“这才是欧米伽该有的着装方式。”看到阿不思在被自己触摸时剧烈起伏的胸口，侍从终于满意地点了下头。“陛下喜欢敏感的欧米伽，我相信你在邓布利多这个姓开始变得窘迫后已经学了不少东西，做你擅长的就好。”

家族的窘境让他成功练出了以微笑回应男人的能力，将手递给对方，阿不思从椅子上站了起来。

虽然态度轻蔑，阿尔法说的的确都是实话：没有君王的宠爱，珀西瓦尔曾经又过于正直，得罪过不少人，包括当今的主教；事实上，邓布利多家族自从新主教渐获得国王信任后就逐渐淡出了黄金圈，随后的境遇只是随着主教变为了国王的心腹而愈发急转直下。一点刺激就能使这个没有富庶家产的家族的窘境暴露无疑，而矛盾的激发点还是他们的小儿子：本来为了调理虚弱的女儿的身体，邓布利多家每季度就得花上一笔不小的支出。偏偏性格冲动的阿不福思还因差点把人打死而面临控诉，赔偿了一大把赎金后，珀西瓦尔才把自己的儿子从对方家中带了出来——可女儿的医治便难办了。只有一种最迅捷的办法能让入不敷出的邓布利多重新周转起来——献出他们的欧米伽。

当国王宠幸他的上任情妇时，情妇的丈夫被封了官职与头衔，并聚积了大量财富。所有想要走捷径谋得君王宠爱的阿尔法都会让欧米伽这样做：张开双腿换珠宝，这就是他们使用家族中无法经商或从政的欧米伽的最好方式。

“要想获得君王的宠爱，就得准备好失去你最珍视的东西。”为了全家的生计和患病的女儿的未来，珀西瓦尔想重返君王身边。然而当他写出求救信，福吉得知了他的难处后，便给了他这样的建议。公爵表示自己可以帮忙，但珀西瓦尔必须舍弃自己所谓的气节——当然，还有他适龄的欧米伽长子：阿不思被公爵看重，成为了这样的欧米伽之一。

作为公爵挑选的对象，阿不思被训练得很好。甚至可以说是十分优秀。在命他去勾引国王之前，福吉已经让他去迷惑了几位富有的爵士——当然是低调的，且对方的名声也不至于将此事传进宫廷。一旦阿不思跟曾经的欧米伽一样被称为“专供人骑的英格兰的驴子”，福吉想让他成为授勋情夫的可能性就小了许多，利用阿不思牵制主教的计划也将更加难于实现。

哦，说到这个，福吉自然不会无故帮助珀西瓦尔，这点后者自己也明白。他的目的是借由国王对阿不思的爱排挤主教，同时以人情债让邓布利多服从于自己，成为帮助自己从主教手中夺权的同僚；而为了使这一目标顺利实现，公爵才要帮助珀西瓦尔重返君主身边，扶他升官。

在公爵授意的那些秘密的试验中，没有阿尔法会抗拒阿不思的挑逗；欧米伽深谙那些情场把戏，一如他儿时对历史与歌谣的了解——

阿不思的脑子很好用。多亏珀西瓦尔曾经的理想主义，阿不思接受过真正的教育。这是他有别于其他欧米伽的地方，也是福吉尤为看重他的地方。认为玫瑰已经成熟，恰好碰上西班牙的特使来访，福吉便安排了阿不思参与对特使们的表演之中。国王当然也会观看演出，欧米伽所需要的只是展示自己，吸引陛下的注意力。

由阿尔法侍从陪伴着，阿不思被带到了进行表演的金色大厅。宫廷乐手刚结束他的演出，告别了公爵的人，阿不思走上去和其余的欧米伽演员站在一起，找到了自己的位置。

他们要表演的是一出喜剧，由神话外套包裹的低俗的喜剧。阿不思将扮演被迷雾困住的智慧之神，和其他欧米伽一起，象征着所有美德；而阿尔法勇士们则会战胜象征着恶的龙（同样由阿尔法扮演），穿过他制造的迷雾解救美丽无助的欧米伽。

所谓解救，不过是将欧米伽揽到怀里，手指在他们的腰上游走，在娱乐特使的同时取悦自己的欲望。排练时阿不思就没少受到对方这样的骚扰。听说最后的演出时会加入一名特殊的演员，按照惯例，理应是一名贵族或王室成员。不过公爵说他的目标只是国王，其他的他都不用在意；加上欧米伽本身对阿尔法并没有特别多兴趣，阿不思之前也就没有去进行进一步的打听。毕竟届时所有演员都会戴上面具，在戏剧结束后的舞蹈之前，彼此都无法看清对方的样貌。

道具被推上，欧米伽演员被要求上场，演出开始了。

阿不思穿着暗红的礼服。在其他所有美德中，__智慧__最为吸引眼球。他站在城堡上方，像歌谣中迷失在人世的精灵露西恩，苦苦等待人类情人贝伦的到来；踱步停止后，阿不思将肩倚在窗框上，头微微后仰，光泽的红发散在胸前，向西班牙特使与国王展示自己的美与无助。

阿不思白皙的肌肤在金色的光线下散发着珍珠母般的光泽，他成功成为了焦点，在场至少有半数观众的视线都胶着在了红发美人身上，其中也包括欧米伽意图引诱的国王。在看台周围人群中找到了福吉，阿不思看着他，公爵浅浅地点了下头。

接着阿尔法们来了。六位阿尔法对应六项美德，还有第七个——在看向国王所在的坐席时，阿不思注意到了表演者中站在前排的那位金发阿尔法，而后者似乎也关注到了他。透过面具，阿不思感到他们的视线交汇了——特殊的演员。阿尔法朝他微微颔首，移开目光，阿不思得出了结论。__风流的年轻贵族。__再也没有往男人的方向看去，他的目标是国王，没打算与其他阿尔法有过多的交集。

一番戏剧性的打斗后，勇士们战胜了恶龙攻入了城堡。阿不思扶在窗口探出身子，等待与自己搭档的阿尔法攀上道具城堡握住自己的手。然而那位金发，散发着海盐与葡萄酒味的阿尔法，却突然取代了排练时为阿不思挑好的黑发男人；他握上欧米伽的手，翻进窗台，动作流畅而优雅。

_ “现在你是我的俘虏了，智慧之神。” _

_ _

海盐味的信息素包裹了欧米伽，就在他因惊讶而愣神的短暂片刻，阿不思被男人抱了起来。

勇士们的戏服为了展示日耳曼人的力量而特意做成了无袖与修身的款式，男人完美的肌肉线条清晰可见；靠在阿尔法的胸膛上，搭着他的手臂，阿不思能感受到令人心安的力量。看着他，阿不思想但凡他长得稍微好看一点，必然是能使欧米伽疯狂的类型。而这次，阿不思****确信****男人也在透过面具打量着自己——阿尔法的眼睛很特别，就和他的金发一样令人印象深刻。

_ “我不会是 ** ** 你的 ** ** 俘虏，我的勇士。” _

明白男人是想调情，阿不思及时做出了明确的表态。不过对方倒也没有表现出被拒的挫败，而是朝阿不思露出了今晚的第一个微笑——是那种愉悦的、发自内心觉得有趣的笑容。接着响起的乐声盖过了一切，没有再说话，金发的阿尔法抱着他解救而来的美人走下了城堡；和其他的阿尔法一样，挽着欧米伽的手臂走进了舞池。

“好了，现在请所有演员摘下你们的面具。”

于逐渐步入高潮的乐声与在场宾客们的应和声中，所有人的面具都被尽数揭下。阿不思发现面前站着的阿尔法仍然是那位金发男人，自己的黑发搭档则已经自觉地排到了队尾；而男人正注视着自己，阿不思笑着侧了下头，避开了阿尔法的目光。

“我长得不合你意吗？”交谊舞的舞曲比之前戏剧时的配乐要轻快，无论愿意与否，阿不思必须和面前的阿尔法一起跳舞。金发的阿尔法仍然没有放弃，看起来欧米伽的话反倒像对他起了刺激作用——是他的外貌给了他继续的信心，阿不思猜。事实上，男人面具下的五官就如同当世最优秀的雕塑工匠所制的超凡的作品，仅从外貌来判断，在阿尔法的身上几乎找不出什么缺点。就是瘦了一些，而就阿不思本人而言，他其实也更喜欢这样的类型。

“我不是那种只要看到长得好看的阿尔法就会动心的欧米伽。”不过阿不思可没有自主选择的权力。握着阿尔法的手，旋转之后，依据舞蹈动作，阿不思短暂地在男人的胸前停靠了一下。红色的长发扫过他的脖颈，欧米伽被放大的香气撩拨着阿尔法的兴致。“哦，你不是那种欧米伽，那你为什么要用那种眼神看着陛下？”

“因为我愿意****做陛下****最忠实的仆人，__勇士__。”交换舞伴后，阿不思本以为能获得一些清净的时间，然而男人的手臂却还在不时地__不小心__擦过欧米伽；甚至于在旋转的时候，金发阿尔法的鞋跟也不停地碰到阿不思的；待欧米伽抬起头来时他偏又在微笑，似乎是在提醒着阿不思他本是他的舞伴。

“不，不要叫我勇士，我的名字是盖勒特。”短暂的交换后，欧米伽与阿尔法又回到了原来的配对。重新拉回自己的红发美人，揽住阿不思的腰，盖勒特手上用力逼迫欧米伽与自己对视。“盖勒特王子。”阿尔法稍微靠得比平常近了些，足以清晰地闻到欧米伽发间的玫瑰香。那对任何一个阿尔法而言都过于诱人了。盖勒特不自觉地深吸了口阿不思的信息素，而再往下，就是欧米伽一切的香源。“所以你的目标只是勾引国王。”

“既然你明白的话，殿下，就知道你无权强迫我与你调情。”乐曲终了，表演也宣告结束了。阿不思屈膝向盖勒特行礼，之前由公爵的侍从特意解得更开的礼服领口因此而显出了欧米伽大片白皙光洁的肌肤。阿不思试图遮挡，然而抬起的手却又因觉得没有必要而垂了下去。“我要走了。”

“不要对陛下抱太大希望，”趁着演员退场时的掩护，盖勒特抓住意欲转身的欧米伽的袖口，限制了阿不思的行动。“记得他上任情妇的结局吗？”

“我认为我们都将终于死亡，只要得到了想要的，死亡到来的早晚并不是问题。”他最担心的事还是发生了。控制着自己的表情，阿不思扭过头看了人群外的福吉一眼，后者沉着脸朝他摇了摇头。国王也在之后从椅子上站了起来，感受到陛下投来的视线，阿不思知道他不能再跟盖勒特继续耗下去了。他已经打乱了自己的计划，无论如何，阿尔法必须死心。“我仍是未婚的欧米伽，所以至少出于礼节，现在，请放开我。”

“说的不错，不过关键是你究竟能不能得到你想要的东西。”出于对以后的考虑，不打算做得太过火，盖勒特暂时先松开了手。然而他还是在其他演员退场时一起跟了上去，在国王的注视下与欧米伽保持着一个暧昧的距离。再度开口时，盖勒特的话中带着明显的笑意。“陛下或许可以爱得了你一个晚上，但你不一定能从他的口中得到什么承诺。”

“阿尔法用的更衣室就在不远处，请你换好衣服后及时回到大厅。如果你不跟其他阿尔法一起换，那也请你赶快离开。我不需要你来为我的未来操心。”已经快要到达耐心承受的临界点，阿不思的态度变得愈发生冷起来。

“不如告诉我你想要什么，也许我可以帮忙。”

“你对我的兴趣也不见得就能比国王长久多少。”离开了金色大厅，阿不思停下脚步，回过头看了盖勒特一眼。蓝眼睛里是冰冻三尺的湖泊。“而你也没有这个权力，****殿下。****”

这次盖勒特没有再跟上去，中跟鞋与地板发出的碰撞声反映了红发美人的愤怒；目送着阿不思走进更里的欧米伽更衣室，直到那扇门被关上，阿尔法才转身离开。

他一直都更喜欢火辣的美人。回到自己的更衣室，谢绝了衣童的帮助，盖勒特要独自更换礼服。脱下戏服时，盖勒特最后嗅了一下衣服上阿不思留下的味道。无论是指身材，还是性格。


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本文中gg的形象请参照青莎里的马洛

国王向福吉打听了有关阿不思的事。

那位欧米伽是阿不思·邓布利多少爷。嗅到了阿尔法对其感兴趣的好苗头，公爵微笑着告诉国王他早已想好的那套说辞。他才十八岁，刚过了命名日。还是位处子，是绝好的年纪。

福吉在这里刻意停顿了一下。是_做情夫的好年纪_，__这便是他想要表达的意思。而国王显然听懂了。

由于父亲在过去曾是大使，阿不思从小都养在戈德里克，最近才被召回了王都。“所以您要是之前对他没什么印象，都是在情理之中的事。”

而对于阿不思的美貌与举止间的优雅，福吉并不需要过多地描述。描述得再多也不如亲眼一睹——在谈起阿不思的时候，国王已经露出了那种面对“猎物”时的表情。福吉就知道，在那天的演出上，欧米伽美得如同精灵；惊鸿一面后，陛下对红发的美人留下了极深的印象。

不过那天阿不思被突然冒出的王子缠住时福吉还差点以为计划出差错了——青年不仅成功吸引了国王，还勾起了王子的兴趣。盖勒特几乎和他的父亲一样风流，这似乎已经成了一种格林德沃的家族传统，还比后者多一分年少者的轻狂。福吉看着他握住了阿不思的手，跟着阿不思离开了大厅。最关键的是殿下还是个年轻的孩子，他不相信这个年纪的孩子目前能有什么自主判断力。同龄人中的出众者，聪明如阿不思还不是照样受制于他。而盖勒特现在即便没有站队，大概率也会是主教那边的人，殿下从小的老师都是由主教负责的，思维不可能不受主教影响，就像主教操纵的木偶娃娃。所以公爵才会格外焦虑。

然而他们倒是什么都没做，王子绅士得甚至不像个格林德沃。除了言语上的刺激，盖勒特最多不过是凑近闻了闻他。

换好衣服返回舞会后，从人群中找到红发的欧米伽，殿下再度向阿不思发出了共舞的邀请。“待会儿我还能再邀请你跳舞吗？”对方毕竟是王子，在国王和西班牙特使们面前，阿不思不能太挫他的颜面。将手搭上去的时候，欧米伽安慰自己现在最主要的任务的就是在国王面前展示自己，以各种方式。

抱着这样的心态无奈接受了第一次的邀请，当舞蹈结束的时候，借口需要去呼吸一下新鲜空气，愤郁的欧米伽在离开舞会后就再没有回去。“盖勒特殿下今夜不会放过我的。”坐在梳妆台前，阿不思将手指插入了自己的红发中，那上面还有盖勒特的味道。“我似乎成了他的猎艳对象。”

而一旦国王认为阿不思是儿子的调情对象，事情可能就不会那么好办了。至少到目前为止国王还不能接受跟自己的孩子共享一个情人，这大概也是他少有的下限了。福吉只得同意让阿不思就此提前离场，他担心继续下去或许不仅会赔了阿不思，还要间接便宜了烦人的主教。

“我还会再见到他吗？我说阿不思。”

“当然会的，陛下，阿不思将在明天入宫，作为王后陛下的侍者。”

国王的笑意几乎无法阻挡。他心情大好地在转角处与福吉道别，命人叫来自己的文书官，独自走向了书房。

福吉弯着腰，和其他人一起恭敬地静送国王离开。等他再直起身来时，嘴角已经挂上了笑容。他转身离开，而其余的仆人们则仍弯着腰或曲着膝，静送着他离开。公爵一直都很享受走过这些人身边时的优越感。他希望有一天，自己能在更宽的路上享受人们的夹道欢迎。而这条路上没有主教。

谁都知道陛下好色而又充满征服欲，在这方面他就与一般的市井混蛋别无二致。像阿不思这种他想要拥有却又尚未求得的对象，最能激起男人的兴趣。福吉把他和其他出生较高的欧米伽安排在了一起入宫服侍王后，身在王宫，又作为王后的侍者，阿不思与国王接触的机会自然增加了许多。

福吉所能做的是为之提供机会，而具体的做法，就倚靠欧米伽自己了。阿不思被教得很好，福吉对他有足够的信心。

“我听说，阿不思·邓布利多就要入宫做我母亲的侍者了？”

然而接着出现的盖勒特很快便搅和了福吉的好情绪，公爵嘴角的笑容甚至都还没出现多久。告别国王后，在通往金色楼梯的路上，金发的小殿下迎面朝他走来。

年轻的阿尔法昂着下巴，见到福吉，微微颔首朝男人露出了一个笑容。公爵弯腰行礼，他没料到在这里会遇见王子，按理说殿下现在应该在训练场练习剑术才对。

“是的，殿下。您的消息还真是灵通。”不知道盖勒特是从哪听来的消息，而且他竟然还能准确地说出阿不思的名字，这令福吉有些惊讶。他本以为殿下不过是把欧米伽当做了自己的又一个短暂的猎艳对象。想到王子可能会突然冒出来妨碍自己的计划，公爵的笑容有了几秒的凝固。“我也很惊讶，您竟然还记得一个只见过一次的欧米伽的名字。”

“我父亲能记住他，我当然也不会轻易地忘掉这样一个特别的红发美人。”公爵的瞬间表情变化没有逃过盖勒特的眼睛，年轻的阿尔法侧过头笑了笑，再回过头来时，殿下抬起手拍了下面前人的肩。“我的好公爵，你不用这样的防备我，至少在短期内，我是不会掺和进你们的事的。”

“我之前不知道您喜欢红发的男性，如果您想的话，我可以为您安排一位……”挑起了一边眉毛，没有直接回答盖勒特的后半句话，福吉选择了绕过去，回避了这个话题。

“不用了，公爵。”盖勒特打断了福吉装傻似的言论，收回手，不着痕迹地将其在衣角上擦了擦。他始终都是笑着的，这让男人看不透他的情绪变化。“我也不是喜欢红发……不过公爵要是真愿意如此不辞辛劳，再拒绝你的好意可就是我的失礼了。”

“我是殿下的仆人，自然愿意为您服务。”

“不，公爵，你是我父亲的仆人，”盖勒特笑着，凝视着面前的男人，停顿了一下。“****最尊贵的****仆人。”

王子离开了，福吉留在原地思考了一阵，最终也露出了笑容，迈步走上了楼梯。

阿不思入宫的那天早有人在偏殿等着，等着见新来的服侍王后的欧米伽们——差不多也就是在等待物色自己日后的寻欢对象。

在王宫里，共事的阿尔法和欧米伽是要学会内部消化的。侍卫、医官、乐师，运气好的话还能遇上跟国王关系相近的爵士或贵族，欧米伽们似乎已经默认成为了可供他们挑选的对象。除去王后的侍者，其他地位较低的欧米伽还几乎没有选择的权力——不过从另一个方面来说，仅仅只是一点王宫的月奉可养不了家，跟这些人睡倒还能抓住一些改善生活的机会。

“你们看那个红发的欧米伽，”一个侍卫朝身边的人说。“他长得可真像国王的小宠物。”

“国王陛下现在不一定会再找情人，他上一个情妇才刚死在流放的路上。”另一个阿尔法回应道。上一任情妇埃琳娜夫人的结局着实令人惋惜，有人猜测这其中或许还有王后在暗中助推。“再说，你们难道不想让他那张美人的小嘴在服侍国王之前先来照顾照顾我们吗？”

男人说着张开嘴，配合着手势连做了几个性暗示极强的低俗动作。聚成一团的阿尔法们爆发出了一阵低低的笑声。

习惯了阿尔法们这样粗鲁的反应，阿不思昂着头，走在欧米伽中间，尽力忽视了他们的目光。穿过偏殿走向王后的居所，他用眼神无声地拒绝了几个想要上前逗弄自己的侍卫：把眉扬起来，眼睛微微眯起，从下至上打量一番面前的阿尔法，目光透露着轻蔑。上道的阿尔法大多不会再来自讨没趣——至多用手和言语推开他们，通常情况下只要不缠上来死缠烂打，阿不思都可以自如应对——即便是死缠烂打，他也不是没有处理的方法。

除了盖勒特是个意外。

不知为什么，甚至可以说是莫名其妙地，阿不思对金发阿尔法的种种意图调情的举动反应很大。他做不到，他没法“习惯”他。可能是最初那场不那么愉快的共舞留下的阴影在作祟，之后阿尔法只是靠得近了点，他就不仅会感到郁愤，还会下意识地想要逃离。

跟盖勒特跳的第二支舞，充满了对视与揽腰的华尔兹几乎要杀了他：金发的阿尔法借着舞蹈动作凑到他的颈边，发尾擦过欧米伽的皮肤，赞叹那儿香味的令人愉悦。

_ 除了国王，你一直都在看谁？ _

不知道福吉有没有看出来，阿不思担心这件事会影响父亲的事业，所以他不敢让公爵知道。他清楚自己的使命，如果公爵不满意，邓布利多也得不到自己想要的。

不过自从上次的表演后，为了自己的计划能顺利施行，有所忌惮的公爵也一定会尽可能地不让年轻的王子有与自己单独相处的机会——当某些实在无法避免的时候，阿不思想：他只能期望，王子在自己母亲面前会安分些。

王后的居所在长廊之后，长廊穿过了一个小小的花园。花园上设立了一个突出的圆形观景台，由走廊连接着王后的寝殿，大概是为了陛下方便观景而用。在路过那里的时候，阿不思下意识地抬头看了一眼——

“殿下。”

其他的欧米伽随后也看到了王子，纷纷屈膝行礼。金发的阿尔法一手搭在栏杆上，身体前倾，笑着示意欧米伽们直起身来。王子大概是刚拜访完陛下从母亲的寝殿出来，他还是跟上次见面时一样：金发闪耀，笑容轻佻。只不过这次穿的是蓝色的衬衣与深棕色的修身长裤。阿不思感受到了男人的视线，知道盖勒特是在看他，红发的欧米伽微微垂下了头。

“你们是我母亲的新侍者？”盖勒特问，沿着观景用的走廊走向了楼梯口。为首的女欧米伽当即做出了肯定的答复，从阿不思的角度看去她的耳根都快要红了，看起来是真的十分喜欢这位年轻的殿下。

“你很美，”从旋转的楼梯上走下，朝欧米伽们走去，盖勒特每一步都带着一种张狂的肆意。他停在了距欧米伽们大概五步远的地方，谨慎地保持着礼貌距离。然而他却又摆着那副调情似的笑容，注视着面前的欧米伽。“是我这辈子见到过的最美的存在。”

女欧米伽的耳朵彻底红了。而阿不思的嘴角抽搐了一下，目光转向注视自己的脚尖。

_ _

注意到队伍中红发美人的反应，他确信他的欧米伽已经听到了这句话，盖勒特不禁轻笑出了声。阿不思还是跟上次见面时一样漂亮，他本就是来给阿不思留下深刻印象的，那么目前来看他的任务也就差不多完成了。盖勒特昂起头，他十分清楚自己的外貌优势并了解如何使用它们，心情愉快的殿下并不吝啬向欧米伽们分享自己的笑容。

“别这样随便地跟我的侍者们调情。”然而王后的突然出现却打碎了欧米伽们的幻想。站在楼上观景用的走廊上，这位王国最尊贵的欧米伽微笑着训斥着自己的儿子，并挥手示意行礼的侍者们不必再继续了。“不要戏弄他们，如你所见，这次的新人都还是年轻的处子。”

“我没有戏弄他们，母亲，我只是诚实地说出了事实。”即便仍在笑着回答，盖勒特的眉毛还是在听到处子这个词时挑了一下。****处子。****目光扫向人群，阿不思低着头，回避着他的目光。

那位女欧米伽的耳朵更红了，甚至连嘴角都开始不自觉地上扬。王后略带责备地看了自己的孩子一眼，无奈地要求他尽快回去书房。“你还有文书要写，勒梅先生等着看呢。”

“好的，母亲。”盖勒特弯下腰朝女人行了个离别礼，得到回礼后，又将身体转向一旁的欧米伽们。“那么再见了，女士与先生们。”

“愿你们一天愉快。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 奶盖是惊讶了，他一直以为小邓是公爵的工具，所以态度很轻浮，没想到竟然还是个处子。


End file.
